


he's all i want, just for me

by Nik_Fic



Series: December 2018 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Neck Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: 5 times Molly catches Caleb under the mistletoe, and one time Caleb returns the favour.





	he's all i want, just for me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this reads a little rushed! I really want to reach my goal of a fic each day of December but there was Tumblr chaos today. To bypass the dumb 'adult content' stuff, I created a CR art server ! Feel free to join and share the link so no one misses out on all the incredible talent in this fandom.  
> https://discord.gg/75t2qvs
> 
> Thanks so much Schuyler for reading through this :) Thanks Widomauk server and CR art server for being wonderful !
> 
> Title from My Only Wish by Britney Spears cause i want Molly to sing and dance around to that.

1

When Caleb enters the kitchen, Molly is already waiting, ready to pounce. And pounce they do, when the red-haired wizard arrives under the green-leafed branch and is met with two handfuls of tiefling butt as they leap into his arms and wrap their legs around him. They feel an amused huff through the kiss and deepen it. Their hands drift through Caleb’s hair and pull gently, rewarding them with a moan.

“Mistletoe,” Molly pants as the two pull apart for a couple seconds.

“One-nil, Mr. Caleb.”

And so it begins.

2

The next day is a Wednesday, so Caleb is home before Molly. He’s all but forgotten the mistletoe when he’s promptly reminded. Molly opens the front door and beelines for the couch with a huge grin on their face. Caleb is just about to ask, but then he notices the green peeking out from Molly’s hand and he reaches out -. Too late, Molly now dangles a plastic imitation of the real plant above their heads. Sighing, Caleb accepts the defeat and leans in. Two-nil.

3

For Saturday, Caleb has a plan. It goes wrong first thing in the morning when Molly puts on a different shirt than the one he laid out the night before. His plan heavily relied on the 90% of times Molly doesn’t change their mind about what clothes to wear when they wake up. But now the single tiny stem with five freshly-budded leaves lies deserted in the shirt Molly passed by when they woke up.

He’s distracted walking through the rows of booths and stalls at the Christmas market, so he doesn’t fully notice Molly chatting with a vendor. A minute later, he’s got a warm body pressed up against him. The grin is back again, in full effect, as all of a sudden a soft jingle moves the air just above Caleb’s ear. He glances towards the sound, and just as he spots the culprit, Molly presses a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Those suit you,” he tells them. From their ears dangle two just-purchased earrings. They’re the shape and colour of mistletoe berries and ring like tiny bells, and Caleb is too hopelessly endeared to be upset, so he returns the affection. Three-nil.

4

Caleb takes the four-nil with pleasure, quite literally. Molly’s got him splayed out on the bed and their fingers are wandering just as their lips. If Caleb were to see himself in a mirror right now, he is certain the colour of his neck matches the tint of the skin of the tiefling marking their way up his throat. And he’d see the mistletoe-decorated headband nestled in his curls.

5

Molly sabotages yet another plan of Caleb’s to turn around the score when they grab his hand at the worst moment. Caleb’s been preparing all day by smoothly navigating around any place he fears Molly might corner him. He avoids getting into situations like those of the previous few days. Now he holds his upcoming victory in his hand, and Molly’s hand is in his. They look at him confusedly until realisation strikes and they quickly stand on their tippy toes and reach above both their heads with the sad-looking twig he stole from Caleb’s palm. Reluctantly, though not really, Caleb accepts his fate and pouts his lips in acceptance of the five-nil.

+1

However, as they lean in further and further, time seems to slow down and in a stroke of genius, Caleb reaches for Molly’s hand where it’s now dropped to his shoulder and grabs the little cluster of leaves. He pulls away just a smidge to see the look on Molly’s face. It’s delightful, just as the person the expression belongs to, and Caleb puts his hand on their neck and pulls them in with a smile. He claims the point as if he is a starving man, lips locking and hands touching in the cozy interior of the apartment they share. Four-one has never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !
> 
> Find me on twitter @icednik_ and tumblr (can fuck off) @icednik , i'm nb trans with a large bust so i'll be posting top nudies from December 18th to stick it to the man.


End file.
